Loving You
by MuggleCast Buddies
Summary: AU Fred is struggling and it’s not only with his school work. He really wants to ask out Angelina, but can’t get the courage up to ask her. Seventh year N.E.W.T. time!
1. Chapter 1

_**Loving You**_

**_By:_** Gotta love the marauders and Not Your Ordinary HP Fan

**_Edited by:_** Not Your Ordinary HP Fan and Gotta love the marauders

Disclaimer: Runa and I do not own Harry Potter. Oh, yeah, we talk about it on AIM, okay, we constantly talk about it, but that's just talk.

**A/N: **Hey, it's me, Julia (Gotta love the marauders) and I'm doing the first chapter in this joint fic. Uh... that's all I got to say.

**Hey, people! It's Runa here! Thanks for reading :) This part is done by the REMARKABLE Julia, and I really truly hope you love it as much as I did! ON TO THE SUMMARY!**

**Summary: **AU- Fred is struggling and it's not only with his school work. He really wants to ask out Angelina, but can't get the courage up to ask her. Seventh year N.E.W.T. time!

**Chapter 1**

Fred looked across the room to Angelina. He was supposed to be studying for his N.E.W.T. Exams, but how could he concentrate with such a beauty in the room? Okay, yeah, he had asked her to the Yule Ball in sixth year, so what? That's not the same thing as dating.

"Fred? Hey, Fred, what are you looking at?" His twin, George, asked. "Oh. Man, just go ask her out." He said looking over at Angelina who was talking with some friends.

"Yeah, mate, you'd better get her before anyone else does." His friend, Lee, told him.

"You're right. I'm going to go and ask her. Yeah. Here I go."

"Fred? You haven't left the couch." George said, smirking.

"What? Oh. Yeah, okay, here I go." Fred got up and walked over to Angelina, who was sitting in a chair.

"H-Hey, Angelina," He said, pulling up a chair.

"Hi, Fred," She said with one of her usual smiles.

"So, w-what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm studying for my transfiguration exam." She said, not looking up from her notes.

"Oh, hey, Angelina, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," she said looking up.

"Will you-" But he was interrupted by the portrait hole opening and a girl crying.

"Oh, that's Katie! Fred, I'm sorry, this will have to wait." She said as she got up and ran over to comfort Katie.

Fred walked back over to the table he was sitting at. Lee was the only one there, because George had gone over to comfort Katie.

"Tough luck, mate," Lee said, patting Fred on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Fred said. He needed to have a plan, a plan to win his Angel.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, it's short, but there you go. What are you going to do? It's kind of hard not exactly knowing where this story is going.

**Next chapter is by me, and yeah. That's coming up in a few minutes, hehe...**

**We've decided that this will be four chapters, and Julia's doing 1 &3, and I'll be doing 2 &4. **

**We hope you come back when we update!**

**Runa **& Julia


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: So, this is Ch. 2 for Julia's and my fic! I (Runa) typed up this one, and I really hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading! Fred's about to…well, I'll let you find out yourselves…

**Psst…HP doesn't belong to me :D**

And, because Fred was one of the Weasley twins, naturally, any plan he came up with would have to involve a prank. It was just the natural way things were done.

This would be his finest performance yet. He thought about enlisting George's help, but disregarded the idea as soon as it came. This just _had_ to be a solo thing.

After all, what if Angelina fell for the wrong twin?

He could see it now, Fred pulling off a prank successfully…it would be…in the Great Hall…yeah, and…he'd do it…on Professor SNAPE! Angelina would run into his open arms after that and…

…poke him.

"OW! George, stop it, geroff me!" Fred shouted, as George's insistent poking drew him out of his silent planning.

"Whatcha up to?" George asked, plopping down on an armchair near the one Fred was currently occupying.

"Oh, nothing," Fred said, hoping his voice came off with an air of nonchalance.

His voice may have been nonchalant, but George knew his twin well, "Oh, no, not nothing. You have that twinkle."

"Twinkle?"

"Yeah, in your eyes, you have a twinkle in your eyes. It's your 'I-have-an-idea-for-a-prank' twinkle!"

"I…I don't have any ideas, George!"

"Yet, somehow, you just can't look your twin brother in the eye. You're a terrible liar, Fred." And George, fun-loving George who never _ever_ got mad at _anyone_, (excluding Slytherins, Death Eaters, and the occasional flobberworm.) stalked off in his fury without another word.

_Who needs George, anyways?_ Fred thought as he made the last few preparations for the grand prank. It was going to be amazing, and Snape would NEVER know what hit him.

Fred had managed to get his hands on some of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks. Some of those had been placed under Snape's ordinary seat of preference in the Great Hall, with the help of a young Mr. Potter's 'borrowed' invisibility cloak. The fireworks, after Peeves had dumped a bucket of water over them (drenching Snape in the process) would spell something out…

And it would all work perfectly, without a flaw.. right?

He'd know soon enough, as the students had already begun crowding into the Great Hall.

"Oy, there, George!" Fred cheerfully said as he plopped down next to his mirror image.

George, without a word, slipped out of his seat and went to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Fred rolled his eyes in annoyance. Apparently, his dear brother had not yet forgiven him for earlier.

"So, mate, what's happened to you and George?" Lee Jordan wanted to know.

"Oh…we just had, you know, a thing. Why?"

"'Cause he was muttering something about 'brothers' and 'always pranked together' earlier. I didn't know what to make of it all," Lee said as he munched on his muffin.

"Yeah, --"

Fred never finished his sentence. He'd glanced down at the head of the table in George's direction, simultaneously looking in the direction of the staff table.

"Ohhh, no," he moaned under his breath.

It all happened way too fast for Fred to do any damage control.

Instead of Professor Snape sitting in _that_ chair, Professor McGonagall lowered herself onto it. Immediately, Peeves came out and, ignoring Fred's frantic waving, dumped a bucket of ice-cold water directly on her head. She screamed, but those were drowned out by the large crackling fireworks, the biggest of which was directly over her head. The letters had arranged themselves to spell out, "Greasy-haired git" above her, with two large, flashing arrows pointing directly downwards.

Fred _had_ to act as innocently as he possibly could. He howled with laughter along with the other kids, but not too much to draw attention. Already he'd be under suspicion, for, well, being a Weasley twin.

He looked to the front of the table. Everyone was maniacally laughing…except…why was George scowling? He was supposed to laugh along with them!

Suddenly, Fred didn't feel much like laughing—or eating, for that matter. He shoved his food away, rose from his seat, and left without a single person noticing his sudden disappearance.

Contrary to Fred's thoughts, someone had noticed his disappearance.

Three someones.

"Hey, Fred."

Fred turned around, "You…you're not talking to me, are you?"

"No, no, I was talking to the fish. I named him Fred, you know? Of _course_, I was talking to you! What happened in there?" George incredulously asked.

"I'd wanted to prank Snape…but…erm…McGonagall sat there for some reason. But…why are you talking to me?"

"Because. And, apparently, our pranks don't work when we don't do them together."

"Yeah, I suppose. And 'because' is not an answer."

"Because…Because WE'RE BROTHERS! Because WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO OUR PRANKS TOGETHER. BECAUSE IF WE DON'T, THEY DON'T WORK!" George burst in his impatience.

And Fred could no longer stand seeing his twin brother in anguish, she he closed the gap between them and enveloped George in a huge bear hug.

"I'm sorry!"

"Me, too."

"From now on, we're doing all our pranks together."

"Deal."

"Let's—AAH! GEORGE, WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY HAIR?"

"An iguana."

"AN IGUANA? Get. It. Off!"

And while hopping frantically around the room, Fred finally noticed the other two someones.

"Professor! Angelina! How good to see you…" Fred weakly chuckled.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. I'm here to talk to your brother. George, march yourself down to my office."

"Hi, Fred," Angelina shyly waved. He goofily waved back.

Fred's head was not twisting itself around. George was in trouble. What if…what if McGonagall had thought that he'd done it? But…Angelina! He couldn't leave her behind, now that he'd finally gotten her attention!

What was the lone Weasley twin to do?

**A/N: **Okay, here are my (Julia's) thoughts on this chapter. I loved it. Runa, you did a spectacular job. The manly hug between Fred and George- pure genius. Yes. I guess I'm off to write Chappie 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Written by Julia.**

**See notes/disclaimers in Ch. 1**

**Chapter 3**

"Fred, where are you going?" Angelina asked.

"Can you wait here, Angelina? I'll be right back… Hopefully." Fred said, turning away from Angelina.

"Okay," she said as he left.

Fred sprinted up the stairs to McGonagall's classroom. From outside the door, he could hear voices.

"GEORGE!" Fred cried, as he barged in, "I'm here to save you!"

"Fred, I'm fine." George said, "Why aren't you downstairs with Angelina?"

"Well, I'm here to save you. Plus, I told Angelina to wait for me." Fred turned to McGonagall, "Look, Professor, this is all my fault, not George's. I came up with the idea, but it wasn't supposed to be you who got wet."

"Oh? Then who was it supposed to be, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

Well, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Uh, just not you," Fred said.

"Regardless, it was against school rules. You will get a week of detention with me. You're lucky, I would have given you two, but you told the truth. That it wasn't your brother who 'pranked' me." McGonagall said with a small smile. When it came to Fred and George, they watched each other's backs, no matter how much trouble it would get them into.

_Only a week of detention with McGonagall? Ha, a cake walk. _Fred thought. He and George walked down the corridors. Fred asked what McGonagall had done to George before he got there, and George told him that it was the usual misbehavior lecture.

When the got to Angelina, she was still there in the exact spot.

"Hey, what happened? Did you get detention, George?" She asked.

"Nope, Fred did, for a whole week!" George said, laughing. Fred pushed him. "See you two later." And with a last wink, George was gone.

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short! Don't hurt me. Well, there's a cliffie. Hope you liked it. This chapter was a little hard to write, but no matter. It was also fun! Anyways, I think Runa would like to say something…

**LMAO! CAKE WALK! (Don't ask...just ask Microsoft Word spellcheck...) WHEE! GO JULIA! Next chapter will be the final one, by yours truly. It'll be written...uhh...eventually. When I get a bit of summer homework out of the way. (well...more than a BIT). It should be up by the end of summer vacation, that's my goal. WAAh! We have to go back to "The-Institution-that-shall-not-be-named" in exactly a week! This is our last free Monday! WAAH! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Runa here…erm…so terribly sorry I haven't updated…squirms You've gotta understand, I was so crunched for time with all the stupid summer homework we had to do (ANY of my friends can vouch for that one)…yeah. And now, with school started…time really is limited. But I did find some time to update, and so I really hope you enjoy…this is the final chapter.**

-RETURN OF THE IGUANA-

They stood there awkwardly, not at all knowing what to do.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"Is…um…is there something in your eye, Fred?"

Fred had an almost overwhelming urge to say "you". _Almost. _He somehow refrained from doing so. He'd already goofed off enough for one day.

"Yeah…no…just a speck of dust…or something."

_Wow, Fred, intelligent answer. She probably thinks you were switched at birth with an elephant!_

"Oh, ok. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I thought your prank was hysterical…"

"Really? Thank…waaaiiit…how'd you know it was _my _prank? Plus, it all turned out wrong, how could it be hysterical?" Fred ranted.

She laughed. Genuinely laughed. "Oh, Fred, it was yours, it's not that hard to guess…and it's the thought that counts, eh?"

_Yeah, but the thought didn't work out too well, now did it? I was supposed to impress Angelina and I…I…I did impress Angelina….does that mean it all worked?_

"Oy, Angelina? Did you just say you _liked_ my prank?"

She turned around, as she'd been preparing to leave just moments before.

"Yeah. Yeah, I liked it," she walked back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Did I also say how incredibly sweet I think you were to George right now?"

"No, you failed to mention that," Fred's cheeky grin slipped back on his face as he himself slipped closer to Angelina.

"And Fred?"

"Yeah?" He murmured. This was it. They were finally going to kiss!

"There seems to be an iguana currently sleeping on your homework."

"Yeaaaa…whaaa?" Fred yowled, as he looked over at his work. True as day, an iguana was snoozing on "How to Defend Yourself Against An Acromantula."

Fred whirled back around to face Angelina. Flustered, he stammered, "Bu…but you were supposed to proclaim your undying love for me!"

It was Angelina's turn to screech. "I WAS WHAT?"

Fred did _not_ know how to quit while he was ahead, so he continued, "You were supposed to proclaim your undying love for me, and then we were going to passionately snog! When did the _iguana_ come into the picture?"

"Fine, Weasley, I PROCLAIM MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"VERY!" Fred shouted back. And he proceeded to…erm…how to put this…well, snog her brains out. For several minutes. Only occasionally pausing to breathe.

…and eventually forgetting to do that as well.

_COUGHCOUGHGASP_…"Whoa."

"That was…"

"New?"

"Yes."

"Interesting?"

"Yes."

"Enjoyable?"

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES, WOMAN, YES!"

And their lips were once again locked.

Fred and his Angel were one at last, and they would remain as they were for many years to come.

-End-

**Runa: Ok, not my best work, but I am not in a creative mood today. I used way too many italics, lol, sorry if it got distracting…Julia, I LOVED writing this fic with you, and I bet we'll be writing some more together eventually, because that was fun! And Siriusly, forgive me for not updating sooner, everyone, Julia is to thank for my FINALLY writing this, she rules! Please review, and check out Julia's and my other stories! Julia, would you like to say anything?**

Julia: Yes, I would. First off, I liked this chapter. I like the Iguana, he's so awesome. Anyways, moving on, I loved writing this fic with you also, MuggleCast Buddy! I really hope we do more fics, but you have to do the first chapter!

**Note: The iguana used in this story is now named Gerald. The end.**


End file.
